1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to spools of wire and means for holding same. More particularly, the present invention pertains to spool or reel holders for reels of wire and specifically for barbed wire spool holders.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, wire used in construction, telephone installations and the like is wound on large reels or spools. In using the wire, the spool is normally placed at the work site and the wire is unreeled therefrom, as needed.
Generally, spools of wire are heavy and cumbersome to handle. Thus, the prior art has taught devices for unreeling spools of wire at a construction site and other similar environs. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,274; U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,981 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,380. Generally speaking, such prior art devices require of themselves, the installation and disassembling thereof with each and every reel of wire which is to be unwound therewith. This necessitates further labor and the attendant costs associated therewith.
With respect to barbed wire, the dangers encountered with the installation and use thereof are well-known and self-evident. In manual installations, spools of barbed wire are unwound and erected by, usually, two or more persons. Because of the hazards encountered with the barbs, one person controls and guides the unreeling of the spool while the other person installs the wire. Such two-man installations are expensive and time consuming. U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,512 teaches a barbed wire laying device which comprises a cart having a spool of barbed wire mounted thereon. Suitable apparatus is mounted on the cart for unwinding the spool and installing the wire. However, the cart involves sufficient mechanical function to render it subject to malfunction, breakdown and the like.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a device, particularly adapted for barbed wire, which enables the unreeling and installation thereof by a single person, while avoiding the heretofore enumerated problems.